Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 August 2014
11:09 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lGlIlDqmweM&list=UUcDsMpa7jTCEaorOUaEJs6Q 11:09 WAS THAT 11:09 the internet 11:09 in a nutshell 11:10 THAT WAS AWESOME 11:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lGlIlDqmweM&list=UUcDsMpa7jTCEaorOUaEJs6Q 11:14 owo 11:15 gtg 11:15 k 11:40 :p 05:44 high 05:44 Back 05:45 wb 05:48 Nate25Absol 05:48 ohai 05:48 hai 05:48 i was watching strike the blood 05:49 sand this part is spg/s 05:49 tsk tsk 05:49 tv or innernet? 05:49 hai reap 05:49 tv 05:49 animax 05:49 ohai 05:49 aww 05:50 no animax in cablelink 05:50 beside 05:50 me no anime 05:50 kk 05:50 nice haircut btw 05:51 Akatsuki Koujo 05:51 hai 05:51 hai 05:51 making another version of Shield Bloomerang tho 05:51 wh@r 05:51 05:51 Hi 05:51 Shield Bloomerang 05:51 Boomerang 05:51 Boom-erang 05:51 Cherry Boomerang 05:51 Potato Boomerang 05:52 Is EP making Cherry Bomb + Bloomerang mutants? 05:52 i think 05:52 idk 05:52 Accel World 05:53 Should Shield Bloomer have the blue cap? 05:53 Nate I made them 05:53 Reap has not watch this 05:53 05:53 yus reap 05:53 05:53 05:53 k EP made it already so meh 05:53 u remembered wat i sed right? 05:53 hmm 05:54 Wall-nut's New Hairdo 05:54 Execute Rhododactylis 05:55 *tylus 05:55 Low May Die Pea 05:55 is that Good?@Nate25Absol 05:55 yah 05:55 wai 05:56 Lomedigh Pea = Peashooter + Threepeater 05:56 Fourpeater* (lol) 05:56 lolz 05:56 Triple Pea = Threepeater + Peashooter 05:56 is EP making Potato Mine + Bloomerang 05:56 > 05:56 ?* 05:56 idk 05:57 is anime meant to be perverted 05:57 or japan likes spg stuff 05:57 Puff-shroom + ??? = Hypno-shroom 05:57 a possible underaged entered the lawn! 05:57 wat is dis ??? 05:57 ohai 05:57 Hi 05:57 Hi 05:58 Nate25Absol do you want me to add the new plants? 05:58 Possibilites: Underaged, Mental but he can use the computer and knows internet, Spammer, um idk others lol 05:58 kk 05:58 Mister pp, do ya know Geometry? 05:58 ehehheheh... 05:58 Points, Lines, Line segments etc. 05:58 lol 05:58 What's that ? 05:58 thats grade 6 stuff 05:58 :O 05:59 i h8 geometry tbh 05:59 hao dayr u gupps 07:47 u creep 07:47 jk 07:48 Strike the Blood 07:48 is about vampires and crap 07:48 and one guy gets surrounded by 5 girls 07:56 waat 07:57 lel 07:57 10/10, would surround again 07:58 kk 08:01 NRT 08:01 hai 08:02 *plays some sad music to TMS* 08:02 D: 08:02 ohai 08:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_dEkOxs4io 08:03 Reap 08:03 wat 08:03 is like an Absol 08:03 utely creepy man 08:04 rly? 08:04 tesutto 08:05 testlagtet 08:06 Ograss is 99% Ogre 08:06 k 08:07 youtube 08:09 http://www.smosh.com/smosh-pit/photos/these-20-people-learned-what-instant-justice-was-pics 08:11 https://www.facebook.com/morefmnz/posts/10153117364819251 08:15 http://9gag.com/gag/amL085y 08:24 ro 08:33 http://9gag.com/gag/aqZZVjM 08:35 http://9gag.com/gag/aW00w9d Laura Pepsi Issa Nate25Absol Char Rx2 Rx2MikeyWIKIA 08:35 Hello 08:35 waitwat 08:35 how dahell dat pinged me 08:36 I'm doing the Battle Tower right now, so if you need me, just ping me 08:36 me 08:37 Nope, didn't work :P 08:38 lol 08:41 http://9gag.com/gag/aW00w9d 08:35 how dahell dat pinged me 08:36 I'm doing the Battle Tower right now, so if you need me, just ping me 08:36 me 08:37 Nope, didn't work :P 08:38 lol 08:41 http://9gag.com/gag/aW00w9d 08:41 http://9gag.com/gag/aW00w9d < Issa Laura Pepsicola 08:41 oh no 08:42 I went to the link 08:42 ohai 08:44 http://9gag.com/gag/ayppO7X 08:45 http://9gag.com/gag/a6ddAG2 09:05 Hello 09:06 sLove Tip #1:/s sIf you wanna act cool, then don't act cool. Be some funny, wacky, silly guy, like me!/s 09:06 Hai Gupps 09:06 ohai 09:07 http://objection.mrdictionary.net/go.php?n=7504709 09:07 Tip #2: 09:07 Never be yourself if you suck 09:07 Tip #3: 09:07 Profit. 09:08 Haiah MSP 09:08 What are those tips for anyway? 09:08 MS Paint 09:09 Swap 09:13 Hi y'all 09:14 Guppie the Third 09:14 Away 09:14 Chat sig for no reasonUSERPAGE|MESSAGE WALL 09:14 09:14 Mister Stay Puft 09:14 09:14 Pepsicola45 09:14 Away 09:14 09:14 Reapeageddon 09:14 09:14 The Gatling Pea 09:14 wat 09:14 hai 09:14 What's the latest version of PvZB? 09:14 I've been away a while, so IDK. 09:16 idk 09:16 Aww 09:16 I have 10c 09:16 hmm 09:17 do any of you by chance play Rush Team 09:17 No 09:19 I have a chance to 'play' Sonata Dusk. 09:19 :o 09:19 Moonlight Sonata 09:19 :P 09:19 You know 09:19 MILEZ WAS HERE 09:19 if I had the 09:19 DARN 09:20 I WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY "SNOOPING AS USUAL I SEE" TO HIM 09:20 not-laziness to do something 09:20 I would 09:20 make a 09:20 game 09:20 with ponies fighting 09:20 like PVZB 09:20 I guess 09:22 k 09:24 wow 09:24 wat happened 09:24 k 09:25 is anyone up for tetris 09:25 I'm bored 09:25 Gender Swap Device 09:25 no 09:25 http://objection.mrdictionary.net/go.php?n=7502671 09:26 Gupps-kun 09:26 can u draw humans 09:26 http://objection.mrdictionary.net/go.php?n=7504732 D: 09:26 where Char 09:26 lol Reap 09:26 fail 09:26 Gupps can u has draw humans like reap 09:27 http://objection.mrdictionary.net/go.php?n=7504734 09:27 ohai 09:28 Objection haz musix 09:28 hau 09:28 hai 09:28 http://objection.mrdictionary.net/go.php?n=7504734 09:29 i can make him air guitar and music 09:29 ohai 09:29 http://objection.mrdictionary.net/go.php?n=7504734 09:30 Reap's ♀ Form 09:32 Ryzageddon? @Nate 09:32 Reap 09:32 wat is dis 09:32 09:34 Issue 2 Page 1 09:34 i dun geddit 09:34 who is dat guy 09:34 Noscope Man 09:34 the antagonist of the Issue 09:34 lol wat Plants vs. Zombies: Mutant Mayhem 09:34 k 09:35 Share a Coke with Pepsi 09:35 does 09:35